


Lumpy's Morning Sneezes

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy wakes up in a sneezy mood.





	Lumpy's Morning Sneezes

It was a cool morning in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived, and as he had been the night before, Lumpy was still sleeping in his bed. But when the rays of sunlight made it into his eyes, he slowly opened them as he awoke.

Seeing that the morning had come, Lumpy sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. Just as he finished, he felt a tickle in his nose. For a brief moment, his eyelids lowered and his nostrils quivered, but then he sneezed mildly, shooting his neck forwards as he did so.

“Ehh-choo!” A small amount of spray was expelled from Lumpy’s mouth.

Opening his eyes halfway, Lumpy rubbed under his nose with his forefinger, sniffling as he did so. The insides of his nose felt runny, filled with dried bits of mucus that must have made his nose itch.

Lumpy sat on the side of the bed and then stepped out. He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains apart, filling the room with more sunlight than there already was. The sky outside was clear, with no clouds in sight; only the sun against the blueness. But the amount of light made Lumpy’s nose twitch even more, and he couldn’t help but tilt his neck back.

“Aaah... Haaaaah...” Lumpy inhaled. His nostrils flared and wiggled about for a few seconds, but then he gave a final inhale and covered the end of his nose with both hands. “Haaaaah-choooooo! Aaaaah-chooooooo!”

“Ugh...” Lumpy pulled one hand away from his nose, then rubbed his nose with his forefinger on the other hand. “M-my nose tickles...” Another sniffle. “I think I need a tissue.”

Keeping the curtains open, Lumpy pulled his forefinger away from his nose and walked over to the end table. He picked up the tissue box and stuck his hand in it, but didn’t feel anything. He looked in the box, but there were no more tissues.

“Looks like I used them all up...” Lumpy said sadly. Just as he put down the box, his nose twitched again. He gave two quick inhales as he tilted his head backward. “Eh, hah... Tchoooo!”

Right when Lumpy released the sneeze, he placed his hand over his mouth to cover the sneeze. Not caring that his hand was probably misted with spit, Lumpy rubbed his nose with his hand, sniffling repeatedly.

“Well, at least there’s more tissue in the bathroom,” Lumpy said.

Lumpy went to the door, pulled it open and headed down the hall. As he looked for the bathroom, his nose kept tickling, like he had gotten something soft inside his nostril. Lumpy rubbed the sides of his nose with both hands, but it didn’t help. Finally, he made it to the bathroom door, only to sneeze again.

“Aaah-chuuu!” Lumpy opened the door, rubbing his nose with his forefinger. “I think I got the morning sneezes,” he commented to himself.

“Unless something around here is making me sneeze...”

Lumpy gave a few sniffs, trying to find the smell of dust. It wasn’t there, but his nose still tickled.

“N-no... no dust in here... Huuuh-TCHOOOOOOOO!!” Lumpy sneezed a particularly big sneeze, firing more saliva out of his mouth. Lumpy placed his forefinger under his nose and sniffled loudly, wanting to blow his nose.

He pulled a tissue from the box on the toilet and blew his nose, the edges of his tissue fluttering about. But when he pulled his tissue away from his nostrils, they were flaring up again.

“Th-there must be something in my... my...” Lumpy couldn’t finish his sentence. He placed his forefinger underneath his nose and tried to hold back the sneeze. “Aaaaaah... Heeeeeh... Haaaaaah...”

Despite his attempts to keep the sneeze from coming out, it was becoming clear that he was going to sneeze. With a final gasp, Lumpy pulled his forefinger away from his nose, tilted his upper body as far back as he could, and then exploded.

“HuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH-TTTTCCCCCHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!“

Lumpy shot his upper body forwards as large amount of spit and mucus were fired out of his mouth and nose. As massive as the sneeze was, it was satisfying to release.

As he recovered from the sneeze, Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger, looking a bit embarrassed at himself. He could already see that his nose had started running from the sneeze. He raised his tissue back to his nostrils and blew his nose again. Then he pulled his tissue away, only to see that there were quite a few mucus chunks on it.

“So that’s why I was so sneezy...” Lumpy muttered to himself.

He threw away his tissue, pulled out another one and wiped his nose with it. He couldn’t help but smile in relief as he watched his reflection rub his tissue upon his nose.

“Well, now that I’m in here, I might as well get ready for the day,” said Lumpy.

He threw out his tissue and switched on the shower, only getting in when it’d gotten warm enough for him to do so.


End file.
